


Child Hood Hope

by Red_Arting



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Tales: CHH [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, everyones sarcastic, family game night is a mess am i right, peter and percy are sarcastic little shits, so is Shuri, they deserve to be in love dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: Of all the stupid things Percy Jackson has done in the mess that is his life, admiting his feelings to his child hood crush while half asleep and very emotionally conflicted at least made the top ten.But hey, it's not his fault Peter Parker is so cute the thought of him sends flurries of butterflies to flutter in his stomach.ie: child hood best friends Peter and Percy hang out with teh avengers + some cute coupley nonsense





	Child Hood Hope

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a stand alone piece though it'll make sense if you read the other two parts of this series, Child Hood Heroes and Child Hood Home.
> 
> Though do whatever you want mates I dont care hope ya enjoy

Of all the stupid things Percy Jackson has done in the mess that is his life, admiting his feelings to his child hood crush while half asleep and very emotionally conflicted at least made the top ten.

At most, it beat out the time he flooded the entirety of Demeter Cabin’s garden. He found poison ivy in his pants for months after.

But still, it came pretty close.

Percy woke up for the third time that week by an elbow to his chest and without looking, he couldn't help but grin at the presence of his friend, even if said friend was the basis of his identity crisis at the moment.

“Can you not let me just sleep in for once?”, the half-blood groans, shoving his face into the nearest pillow.

“I would… But you’re mom made pancakes so-”

Without skipping a beat, Percy bolted upright before immediately falling off the edge of his bed, landing in a heap of comforter. Peter sat perched upon his bed, smothering his giggles as the half-blood straines to free himself from the blanket cocoon.

“Need some help there, Water Boy?”

“Over my dead body”

“Fine, fine,'' Peter smirks, making a move for the door. “I’ll just enjoy those pancakes all by myself than”

“Waaaaaaaait”, the half-blood pouts, grabbing for Peter’s ankle. “Help me, Spiderman, you’re my only hope”

“Oh so you were paying attention”, the hero grins, remembering their marathoning of all Star Wars movies. “C’mon Princess, let’s get breakfast”, he snickered, untangling the teen from his bundle of blankets.

“My hero”, Percy sighs dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah”

The two teens race to the kitchen, pushing one another out of the way as they rush to get their food, oblivious to a smirking Sally Jackson in the corner.

“Oi, move over”, Percy elbowing the other teen over as he scarfed down the blue pancakes.

“Percy, don’t be rude!”

“Yeah Percy, don’t be rude,'' Peter mouths, grinning like an idiot.

The half-blood sticks his tongue out childishly, and Peter returns the gesture in suit. Sally couldn’t help roll her eyes.

The two teens quickly shoveled down their breakfast, the mutated superhero, with a very fast metabolism might I add, only merely eating more than the blue-enthusiast himself, quite a feat.

The two hitched a ride down to Stark Tower on the subway, arguing the entire way about their next movie night.

“We’re not watching Finding Dory again!”

“Why not?”, Percy sulks. 

“Cause we already watched Finding Nemo on thursday so it’s my turn to pick!”, Peter argues, snatching his headphones out of the teen’s hand. “So it’s my turn”

“If we rewatch Empire Strikes Back one more time, I will run you through with a lightsaber”

“Fine, fine”, the spider-ling pouts. “We can just rewatch A New Hope”

Groaning, Percy snuggles his head into the crook of Peter’s neck, hiding his face within the fabric of the geek’s Star Wars hoodie.

“I hate you”, he grumbles.

“You love me”

Grinning, Percy leans in closer, heart pounding.

“Yeah, I do”

\---

“Peter Benjamin Parker, how dare you?!”

“No, how dare you!”, the Spider-ling gasps mockingly. 

“Blue Ranger is obviously the best, don’t @ me Parker”, the half-blood argues as the pair strolls into Peter’s lab.

“How can you say that when Tommy is right there in all his green glory!”

“You’re impossible!”, Percy rolls his eyes, throwing hands with the other teen. 

“Well you’re biased”, Peter retorts, crossing his arms. “Just cause he’s blue doesn’t mean Billy’s the best”

“You idiots are both wrong, Trini is superior in every way, I do not take criticism”

Leaning casually against Peter’s lab stood the grinning meme princess herself, eyes filling with mischief as she eyes the two boys holding hands.

“Shuri!”

The spider-ling rushes to meet the Wakandian, grin split across his face. The two teens go through a complicated handshake, including, but not limited to, Peter yelling about a Valentino bag and the Princess miming “dropping a croissant”. Quite elaborate, really, but Percy had to give points for originality.

“Oh Shuri, this is Percy, he’s uh….”

“Ah, another white boy I can experiment on”, Shuri grins, inspecting the half-blood. “Perfect, we were running low.''

“So glad I could supply”, Percy responds. He watches as Shuri gave him a once over. “Peter’s spoke highly of you”

“Can’t understand why”, the genius steps back. “He never mentioned you at all”

“Well now I’m offended”

“Oh shut up you two,'' Peter grumbles. 

“Really, I’m hurt”, the half-blood sighs, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. 

“Yeah, how could you not tell me about your boyfriend, Parker, I’ve been trying to hook you up for months-”

“-Shuri!-“

“-but my god, you’re a lost cause”

“Tell me ‘bout it”, Percy grins.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I don’t know, might leave you for Shuri if this attitude keeps up, Mr”, the half-blood lectures.

“Get wrecked”

The two teens high five as Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, rethinking his life choices. Really, he had caused his own undoing.

“What have I done”, he groans, collapsing into his chair as his friends erupt into giggles. This was going to be a long day.

—-

A game of Monopoly can only end one way and that’s blood, sweat, and tears, all of which get shed during the teen’s 6 hour long game. By that point, Peter had tapped out, secluding himself to the ceiling, enjoying a half-open bag of cheez its as he watched from his webbed hammock.

Mr. Stark sat upon Peter’s desk, leaned back slightly as he watched the two teen’s battle out for properties in amusement, a bowl of popcorn shared between him and the visiting T’challa, who too had become invested in this game.

But by this point, it was less of a game and more of an all out brawl with Shuri already tugging on her blasters and Riptide being unsheathed hours ago.

And it didn’t help that Thor was egging them both on from the sidelines.

“Crush thy Son of Jack, show no mercy!”, he screams as Shuri slams down another pair of hotels on Boardwalk.

“Break her spirit!”, Thor cheers while the princess lands on Jackson’s hotel-filled property, much to the half-blood’s glee.

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, discussing the accords?”, Steve asks, his eyes not leaving the board.

“Nah”, Bucky responds, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. “This is more interesting than you and Tony’s break up.

The two super soldiers sat huddled atop Tony’s couch, having walked in during the middle of the monopoly face off and hadn’t left since.

“He’s not wrong”, the billionaire remarks, stealing a handful of popcorn.

“Can you all shut up, I’m in the middle of crushing this buffoon!”

The team of heroes immediately shut up under the Princess’s glare.

Peter sighed. From his makeshift perch, he could make out the details of the half-blood’s face below him and what a sight it was.

It really wasn’t fair that Percy got hot.

He already had the skater boy attitude and entirely unresistable pout, he didn’t need the whole package. 

It was like the gods were trying to torment Peter.

And they probably were, he thinks, remembering Percy’s dramatic recollections of the past few years.

He wouldn’t put it past Aphrodite to twist the knife into Peter’s metaphorical crush. A greek tragedy is too good to pass up.

“PIZZA BREAK!”

Peter fumbles out of his thoughts, hopping out of his make-shift hammock quickly as the horde of heroes rushed to meet the Pizza Man. Wasn’t he in for a surprise.

“Having fun, I see”

The spider-ling looks down with a grin, noticing Percy dramatically sprawled across the couch.

“You know it”, the half-blood winks. 

“Scooch over”

“Whatever Mr. Bossy”

Rolling his eyes, plops down onto the couch, when Percy promptly drops his head upon Peter’s lap, earning a secondary eye roll from the teen.

“So, you and Shuri seem to hit it off”

“She’s been teaching me all the things I’ve missed in the past few years at camp”, Percy smirks, nudging Peter’s hand.

“Oh god”

“How could you not tell me Peter, I’m hurt!”

“Stop being so dramatic”, he giggles, slapping the teen’s shoulder.

“The memes, Pete, THE MEMES”, the half-blood gasps. “I have so much catching up to do, there’s so much to study”

“Oh, so studying memes is easy but you’ll only study chem after rewatching Finding Nemo for the millionth time?”

“It’s a mystery”

“You’re impossible”

“Impossibly handsome”

“More like Impossibly annoying”, Peter smirks, running his fingers through the half-blood’s hair. “Especially now that Shuri’s got a hold of you. If you start spouting vine references randomly, I’m disowning you”

As if summoned, Shuri screams from the doorway, “ROAD WORK AHEAD-”

“-YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES”

“I hate you”

“Awww, I hate you too”, Percy grins, looking up at his completely done friend. 

“Can you two stop being lovey dovey over there, it’s getting annoying”

Tony strolls back into the disheveled lab, a box of pizza tucked under his arm. His eyes wander from Percy, who was eyeing the pizza box with glee, to Peter, who seemed to be having an existential crisis.

“You okay there Pete?”

“I’m surrounded by idiots”

“You sound surprised”

“I shouldn’t be”, he sighs, grabbing for a slice of pizza, which Percy immediately tries to steal. “Oi, get your own!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”, the half-blood grins.

“Like I said, you’re impossible”

From there, the evening continued, including an incident involving Shuri’ vibranium blasters and Percy’s head.

Luckily, the only thing the half-blood lost was his dignity after landing in the horror that is Boardwalk.

Far past curfew, the two teens rush to make the 11:30 train, tripping over their feet as they stumble out of Avengers Tower, very underdressed for the pouring rain.

Much to Peter’s amusement, Percy took the time to stomp in every puddle among the way, grinning like a maniac as his sneakers grew soaked only to be self dried moments later.

Perks to being water resistant.

Peter, on the other hand, was not.

While Percy hopped around the streets, never quite getting wet, Peter followed in toe, grumbling as he stuffed his hands into his soaked hoodie pockets.

“Having fun over there”

“Very much so”, the half-blood grins, kicking at a passing puddle. “You?”

“Oh just peachy”, Peter shivers, crossing his arms.

Smirking, Percy grabs for Peter’s hand, dragging them both down into the nearest puddle.

“PERCY!”, he squeals, angrily splashing the other teen. 

WIth a giggle, the teen slips his hand into Peter’s, immediately willing the water off his drenched friend.

“All better”

“I hate you”, Peter grumbles with the ghost of a smile.

“Love you too”

The two stumble to their feet, hands still clasped together tightly as the rain poured down in sheets. No one batted an eye at the completely dry teens stumbling about the streets, giggling as they tripped over one another.

Peter danced around dramatically, as if he was Rihanna and it was his time to shine, kicking at puddles and twirling as rain continued to cascade down on the couple.

Percy watched proudly from behind, glaring at any passersbys who had the nerve to stare at his adorable best friend in disgust. 

Curfew forgotten, the pair enjoyed each other’s presence, popping into their old hang out spots and sipping blue slurpees as the night grew on.

They somehow found their way to Percy’s fire escape, legs dangling off the edge as they enjoyed the chaos below. The rain had subsided, growing to only a short drizzle, yet the pair’s hands remained intertwined.

Percy nuzzles his head into the crook of Peter’s neck, eyes fluttering shut. The spider-ling smiled softly.

“Remember when I used to skateboard down these stairs?”, Percy reminisces. 

“You always did have a death wish”

“Hey, you dared me to!”, he retorts, snuggling closer to the teen. 

“You didn’t have to listen”, Peter giggles. “We were ten, what’d you expect”

“I’m not the one who broke his arm trying to sneak a llama out of the petting zoo”

“Philip was lonely!”, the spiderling pouts, grumpily crossing his arms. “All the people were ignoring him, I was his only friend”

“Always the hero”, Percy smirks, elbowing him playfully.

“You can’t talk, I didn’t forget when you tried to steal that dolphin”

“That is completely different, she was begging for my help”

“Hypocrite”

“I can talk to animals!”, he protests, eyes playful. 

“Me and Philip had a connection, you’d never understand”

“Oh, I see how it is, I’ve been replaced by a llama than”

“Philip would never steal the last pancake”, Peter smiles, nudging Percy’s foot with his own. “That’s true friendship right there”

“Well fine”, Percy pouts, moving to get up, “guess I’ve been demoted”

“Oh shush”, Peter grins, grabbing his hand to pull the teen back down. “You know I love you”

“Oh do you now?” The teen smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Oooooh Peter’s got a cruuush”

“I retract my earlier statement”

“Nuh eh, no takesies backsies”

By now their faces were centimeters apart, both sporting matching grins and furious blushes.

“Well than-”

Peter doesn’t let him finish.

Lips on lips, hands cupping faces, mouths quirked in unapologetic grins as the two heroes lose themselves in one another.

Percy couldn’t help but sigh.

“Took you long enough”

Peter sits back, noses still pressed against one another’s, eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Way to ruin the moment”, he smirks, arms wrapped around the half-blood’s neck.

With a lost in love smile, Percy tugs them back into a deep kiss, hands feathering down the sides of Peter’s cheeks and fingers softly caressing his lover.

“You’re forgiven”, the spider-ling murmurs against the other’s lips.

“Oh the thank gods”

Chuckling, Peter rests his head upon the half-blood’s shoulder, looking up to meet the other’s gaze.

“Wouldn’t know how I’d live without you”, Percy whispers, kissing the top of his best friend’s head.

“The last five years must have been tortuous than”

“They were”

Percy adverts his eyes, suddenly focused on the tips of his shoes.

“Don’t you dare”

“What?”

Sitting up, Peter forces Percy to meet his gaze, hand gently cupping his lover’s cheek. “Don’t you dare feel guilty”

“But-”

“No”, he whispers, squeezing the other’s hand. “It’s okay. Okay? You were an idiot, we established that, but it’s okay. Just next time you fall off the map for five years, send me an email”

“Stop being so nice Parker, it makes me look bad”

“You don’t need my help with that”

Letting out a watery chuckly, Percy brings their entwined hands to his lips, a soft smile gracing his moon-lit face as he kisses the teen’s knuckles. 

“C’mon”, Peter whispers, brushing the unruly locks out of his lover’s eyes “Let’s go make some blue cookies”

“My mom’s asleep”

“Just don’t be too loud”, the spider-ling says pointedly, narrowing his eyes.

“Can’t make any promises”, the teen smirks, pulling open the window. “After you”

“What a gentleman”

“Only for you”, he winks, tumbling through the window. “My love”

“What a tease”, Peter blushes with the roll of his eyes. Smiling softly, the teen presses a soft kiss against the other’s lips.

“I aim to please”

“I’ll keep that in mind”

Grinning, the two teens stumble into the kitchen, hands gripping one another’s as if the world would rip them apart at any moment.

And maybe it would.

But they had each other.

“...I can’t open it”

“For fucks sakes Jackson, you can take down a titan but can’t open a Jar of Flour”

“I’m not the one with super strength Parker!”

And really, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, it's finally done. Thanks for everyone whose read these stories, I hope you really enjoyed them. This shall be the last entry in the Child Hood Heroes saga unless I have an idea later on, but for now, this is goodbye.
> 
> If you wanna check out my other MCU and PJO crossovers, I'd really appreciate it
> 
> Goodnight and thanks :)


End file.
